


Home

by Cassie Morgan (BADFalcon)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4257288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/pseuds/Cassie%20Morgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Supreme Court ruling on same-sex marriages leaves Daniel feeling sentimental</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Magnavox_23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnavox_23/gifts).



Jack eased himself down into the chair with a soft sigh. He wrapped the afghan around his shoulders, closed his eyes and let the silence wash over him for a moment before opening them again and looking to his right. Daniel was curled up in the chair next to him, legs pulled into his chest, arms wrapped around them and chin on his knees (how he was still flexible enough to do that Jack did _not_ know) as he stared out over the lake. "Daniel?"

There was a long pause before Daniel's soft reply. "Jack." 

"Whatcha doin'?"

Another long pause and Daniel shrugged one shoulder, still not looking at Jack. "Thinking."

"Thinking?" Jack echoed, one eyebrow raised. 

"Yeah." 

"At two in the morning. Out here?" Jack frowned when Daniel nodded, and worry creased his forehead. "What's goin' on Danny? Are you OK?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm..." Daniel sighed and tipped his head back, his neck cracking loud enough to make Jack wince. He rolled his shoulders and looked over at Jack. "I'm OK," he promised, "Just..."

"Just thinking." Jack nodded. "Yeah, I got that." He reached a hand out to Daniel, relieved when Daniel squeezed his fingers. "Christ you're freezing. Get your ass over here." He opened out his arms, and the blanket, inviting Daniel over. "Daniel."

"OK, OK." Daniel chuckled dryly and shook his head. He pushed himself out of the chair and stretched, yawning. He stepped closer to Jack, laughing as Jack wrapped an arm around his waist and tugged him in. "Hi," he murmured, kissing Jack before settling down onto the lounge chair between Jack's legs. A soft sigh escaped him as he leaned back against Jack's chest, Jack's arms and the afghan wrapping around him. "S'nice," he said, his hands resting on Jack's, his head against Jack's shoulder. Jack laced their fingers together and they lapsed into companionable silence until Jack yawned. "What are you doing out here, Jack?" Daniel asked quietly 

"There was a Daniel-shaped space in our bed." Jack pressed a kiss to Daniel's temple. "I came to find you."

"I was restless. I didn't want to disturb you. I was hoping the peace and quiet out here might still my mind." 

"You want to talk about it?" Jack offered. Daniel was quiet, languid against Jack and Jack was half convinced he'd fallen asleep, when Daniel he replied.

"I can try but I don't know how much sense I'll make." He ducked his head and Jack rolled his eyes. "I know what you're thinking, when do I ever? I... I was thinking about today, about the Supreme Court ruling and what it means for so many people. We were lucky Jack, we were so lucky, and now everyone gets to have what we have. I'm not stupid enough or naive enough to think it's going to be that easy, that people aren't still going to have to fight in places to be allowed to get married but..." He sighed, absent-mindedly playing with the ring on Jack's finger, spinning it around. "So much has changed in the last decade," he paused, licking his lips. "First, when Don't ask don't tell was repealed."

Jack chuckled. "Don't think I'll ever forget the look on Hank's face when I turned up at the SGC and kissed you in the middle of the 'gate room." 

"Or Mitchell's," Daniel agreed. "I still can't believe you did that. It was so nice not to have to sneak around any more, though, even if I'm pretty sure most of the SGC knew we were together. And then same sex marriage was legalised here and we got to have a wedding, something I never expected we'd be able have. Today really hit home how lucky we've been. After everything we've been through... It just makes me realise how lucky I am to have you." He exhaled shakily and shifted position to look at Jack. Lifting a hand he ran his fingers through Jack's hair before cupping his cheek and kissing him. "I love you, Jack O'Neill." 

Jack smiled against Daniel's lips before pulling back far enough to meet his eyes. He ran his thumb across Daniel's bottom lip, then down over his chin, tiling his face up to kiss him again. "And I love you, Daniel Jackson" 

~El Fin~


End file.
